Princesse de mon coeur
by adreams
Summary: AU et OOC. un monde médiéval, une princesse en fugue, une école pour femme chevalier
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Princesse de mon cœur

Auteur : Adreams

Disclaimer : ne possède pas Mai Hime ni ses personnages.

1. Prologue.

On avait toujours dit du royaume de Fuuka qu'il était prospère et que contrairement à bon nombre d'autres royaumes, il n'avait jamais connu la guerre. Bien évidemment, il y avait quelques voisins envahissants aux frontières mais qui avaient toujours été repoussé facilement. Cependant, personne ne savait que derrière cette paix apparente, une famille guerrière luttait à chaque instant pour étouffer toute menace interne ou externe au royaume. Pour tous, ils étaient certes de puissants guerriers mais en temps de paix, qui avait besoin d'eux ? les courtisans s'inclinaient devant eux tout en fomentant les plus folles des rumeurs sur leur utilité. Ichido Kruger était le général en chef des armées de Fuuka. Maintes fois avait-il démontré sa loyauté et son sens du commandement face aux ennemis de son empereur. C'est pourquoi lorsque la menace se présenta aux portes du royaumes par les frontières du nord, il n'hésita pas à quitter la vie tranquille et agréable de la cours pour aller guerroyer dans des contrés hostiles. Il s'établit donc avec sa famille dans un petit palais dans le comté d'Earl.

L'empereur connaissait sa valeur depuis l'enfance, ils avaient grandi ensemble. Il avait voulu le garder à ses côtés mais le royaume d'Aries n'était pas un ennemi à prendre à la légère. L'empereur Sengaku, n'était pas un de ces dirigeants totalement obsédés par le pouvoir, il était intelligent et fin observateur. Il avait su voir au delà des apparences et trouver parmi ses courtisans, ceux qui lui étaient réellement fidèles et qui se dévoueraient pour lui et son royaume. Parmi eux se trouvaient son grand chambellan, Ranmaru Fujino. C'était un homme extrêmement calme et clairvoyant ayant appris à lire dans les étoiles aussi bien que dans le cœur des gens tout en ne laissant personne visiter le sien. Il avait un grand respect pour le général Kruger et prédisait de grandes choses pour l'enfant qui allait naître et qui deviendrait l'héritier de la puissante famille Kruger.

Les années passèrent paisiblement si ce n'est quelques attaques rapidement maîtrisés par le général. Fuuka était l'havre de paix dont tous rêvaient. Mais comme il n'existe pas de monde parfait sans jalousie, convoitise ou haine, il apparut qu'une des courtisanes s'était éprise de l'empereur. Celui-ci n'avait jamais posé le regard sur elle et n'avait pas besoin de partir en chasse de compagnie féminine depuis qu'il avait été conquis par une belle apprentie guérisseuse qui était devenue son impératrice et lui avait donné une héritière. De dépit, la courtisane en avait fait appel aux forces obscures des démons.

« Toi qui m'a invoqué, qu'as-tu à m'offrir ? » grogna le démon à l'apparence d'un sanglier géant.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. Je suis prête à tout pour me venger de cette femme qui m'a pris ce qui devait être mien. »

« Très bien, que veux-tu ? »

« Ce qu'elle chérie le plus, je veux que tu le détruises. Maudis son sang et sa chair, sa fille sera celle qui subira ma vengeance !! »

La femme n'avait pas encore réalisé l'erreur qu'elle avait commise qu'elle se consuma sur place, hurlant sa douleur dans les flammes incandescentes.

« le prix a payé est ta vie. »

Dans le palais, l'agitation était à son comble. La princesse avait été retrouvée dans les jardins, inconsciente, des marques étranges tatouées sur ses poignés. Elle avait été ramenée à sa chambre et les guérisseurs s'étaient succédés mais aucun n'avait réussi à faire tomber sa fièvre et à la réveiller. Ses parents affolés avaient alors fait appel à tous ceux qui se prétendaient capable de la sauver.

« Ranmaru ! cria soudain l'impératrice à l'attention du chambellan qui venait d'arriver. Je t'en prie, sauve-la ! » pleura-t-elle en s'agrippant à lui.

« Sauve mon enfant, je ne peux rien faire pour elle ! j'offrirai ma vie en échange de la sienne. »

« Je ne peux rien faire et toi non plus, Lena », dit-il doucement.

« Je t'en prie, elle est ta nièce !! »

« Je ne peux rien faire mais il existe un moyen de la sauver. Je l'ai vu dans les étoiles. »

« Dis-moi ce que c'est ! » s'exclama l'empereur.

« Elle a été maudite par des démons. L'unique moyen de la sauver est de l'unir à un être assez puissant pour vaincre la malédiction. »

« De quoi nous parles-tu ?! »

« Qui peut la sauver ?! qui ? » s'exclama l'impératrice.

« La famille Kruger », répondit-il enfin. « Dans leur corps coule le sang des dieux loup. Ils effraient même les démons. Ils n'oseront plus s'approcher de notre princesse. L'héritier d'Ichido Kruger est le seul à pouvoir la sauver. Son étoile est lumineuse, son pouvoir sera grand et servira la paix de ce monde. »

« En es-tu sûr ? »

L'empereur avisa le regard grave de son chambellan. Pour préserver la vie de sa fille, il était prêt à tout. Il fit alors parvenir un message expliquant la situation au général par l'intermédiaire des shiki, des messagers magiques crées par les mages du royaume.

Deux jours plus tard, un homme se présenta aux portes du palais avec un enfant. Ils furent alors conduit devant l'empereur qui tentait nerveusement de dissimuler son désarroi. Quand il posa le regard sur le nouvel arrivant, un sourire de soulagement illumina son visage fatigué et inquiet.

« Ichido ! »

« Votre majesté, je suis revenu le plus vite possible. Que puis-je faire pour sauver notre princesse ? »

« Ranmaru a dit que le seul moyen de la sauver était de l'unir à un membre de ta famille, à ton héritier. »

« Mon héritier ? Majesté voici l'enfant qui me succédera », dit-il en désignant l'enfant à ses côtés. « Je suis désolé. »

l'empereur était atterré. Comment pourrait-il sauver sa fille à présent ?! Le grand chambellan fut appelé et les rejoignit rapidement. Il regarda un instant l'enfant et fut profondément choqué par son regard profond. Il ne devait avoir que cinq ans mais Ranmaru avait vu son âme et sa force par ce regard. Qu'importe ce que le monde pensera, ce que la cour pensera. Cet enfant était le seul à pouvoir sauver la princesse.

Les préparatifs de la cérémonie furent rapides, une heure après, les prêtres se trouvaient dans la chambre de la princesse avec les souverains du royaume, le chambellan et le général. L'enfant releva les yeux vers son père et lui demanda muettement ce qui allait se dérouler. Celui-ci posa un genou à terre pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

« Je sais que tout ça peut paraître étrange à tes yeux mais cette union… » hésita-t-il. « Tu vois la petite fille sur le lit ? elle est malade », poursuivit-il après le petit hochement de tête. « Pour qu'elle guérisse, il faudra que tu reste à ses côtés, que tu la protèges de toute ta force et de tout ton cœur. »

L'enfant se retourna entièrement vers le lit et observa le visage fiévreux de la fillette qui pleurait de douleur. Sur ordre des prêtres, l'enfant s'approcha du lit. Il leur tendit sa main et ils nouèrent à son poignet une extrémité d'un long ruban rouge et l'autre extrémité se trouva rapidement enroulé autour de celui de la princesse. La cérémonie put débuter et devant leurs parents, ils furent unis dans le mariage.

A la surprise des adultes, après la cérémonie, l'enfant refusa de laisser les prêtres leur enlever le ruban. Il s'assit sur le lit et s'approcha lentement de la petite princesse. Il posa sa main sur son front puis lui caressa les cheveux.

« c'est promis, déclara-t-il doucement. Je te protégerai. »

l'impératrice en eut les larmes aux yeux. Cet enfant était si innocent.

Soudain, il releva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Une étrange forme passa le mur comme s'il n'existait pas. Le démon apparut effrayant tous les occupants de la pièce, enfin presque. L'enfant n'avait pas été surpris, il n'avait pas eu peur. Il lança au démon un regard froid et dur capable de faire frémir de peur n'importe quel adulte.

« je viens chercher ma proie », grogna le démon.

« Disparais de ma vue », répondit l'enfant.

« Qui es-tu pour m'ordonner cela ?! »

« Disparais, toi et ta malédiction ! »

Le démon sentit son corps trembler sous cet ordre. Jamais, il n'avait vu un humain lui tenir tête ainsi avec une telle assurance. Il s'apprêtait à charger sur lui lorsqu'il se retrouva cloué au mur. L'enfant reporta son attention sur la princesse. Il lui prit la main doucement. Les adultes n'avaient toujours pas réussi à bouger, trop choqué pour réagir. Soudain, une autre forme apparut dans la pièce. Cette fois c'était un loup au pelage argenté.

« ceci est mon dernier avertissement. Fais disparaître cette malédiction et ne réapparais jamais devant elle sinon… »

Qui pourrait penser qu'une simple phrase comme celle là pouvait faire trembler de peur un démon, pourtant c'était le cas. Quelques chose dans l'aura de cet enfant lui sommait d'obéir tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Il esquissa un geste mais déjà le loup montra les crocs.

« Duran », appela l'enfant.

« Obéis ou meurs », menaça le loup au démon en rejoignant l'héritier Kruger.

Le sanglier prononça des phrases d'un langage inconnu pour les humains présents mais à peine avait-il fini que la jeune princesse cessa de délirer. Les marques sur ses bras disparurent petit à petit.

Le sanglier disparut alors et le loup vint s'asseoir aux côtés de l'enfant. Celui-ci sortit de sa veste un anneau en argent, il murmura quelques mots puis le mit dans le pendentif de la princesse.

« elle ne devra jamais se séparer de cet anneau », dit-il à l'empereur. « Tant qu'elle l'aura, je pourrait la protéger où que je sois. »

« Tu dois rester à ses côtés. »

« Nous devons repartir mon maître », annonça le loup à l'enfant.

« Père, je dois repartir avec Duran à Earl. »

A suivre...

AN : Première fic en français sur Mai Hime.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Fugue.

On lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais se séparer de son médaillon à n'importe quel prix. Elle n'en avait jamais vraiment compris la signification mais de toute manière c'était un présent de sa grand-mère qu'elle adorait, alors elle n'y avait jamais pensé.

En grandissant, ses parents lui avaient dit que son avenir était tracé, qu'elle était liée à une personne mystérieuse mais qui ferait son apparition le moment venu pour elle. Mais à présent, la petite princesse devenait femme et ses sentiments la poussaient à poser de plus en plus de questions sur cet inconnu. Elle n'était pas le genre de jeune fille idiote qui se pâmait devant un chevalier un tantinet charmant. Intérieurement, les chaînes qui lui avaient été imposées depuis son enfance commençaient à l'étouffer, la poussant à la rébellion.

« Shizuru-sama ? Appela une voix féminine en entrant dans la chambre de la princesse. Oh Shizu… ! S'exclama-t-elle avant que la princesse ne la réduise au silence en lui lançant un coussin dessus.

-Chuuut, Mai.

-Mais que faîtes-vous princesse ? Murmura la jeune fille aux courts cheveux oranges en la rejoignant près de la fenêtre.

-Ara, n'est-ce pas évident Mai-san ?

-Evident ?! Vous voulez dire que vous vous apprêtez vraiment à vous échapper de votre chambre en descendant par ces draps ?!

-Chut ! Ara, je savais que Mai-san avait toujours eu un sens de l'observation aiguisé.

-Votre altesse, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse !!

-Si !

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Je refuse de me marier avec n'importe quel inconnu choisi par mes parents.

-Vous savez, techniquement, vous êtes déjà mariée.

-Foutaises ! comment deux enfants ne comprenant même pas la signification d'une telle cérémonie pourraient-ils être unis ?

-Oh, je vous en prie ! ce n'est sûrement pas si mal ! c'est peut-être un séduisant chevalier aux pouvoirs fantastiques qui vous protégera…

-Suffit ! Je n'ai sûrement pas besoin d'un chevalier pour me protéger. Je vous ai, toi et Midori-san pour ça.

-Mais…

-D'ailleurs, je voulais te proposer de venir avec moi.

-Moi ?! Mais… Et puis où voulez-vous aller ?! ce monde est dangereux même si je vous accompagne pour vous protéger.

-Je vais à Garderobe !

-Garderobe ?!

-Exactement. Si j'arrive à en être diplômée, je n'aurais même plus besoin de mari pour me protéger. »

Garderobe était la plus prestigieuse académie de femmes chevaliers de toutes les académies de chevaliers. Les femmes qui y avaient été entraînées étaient l'élite du royaume, les Otome, servant de chevaliers et protecteurs aux plus grands du royaume de Fuuka. Mai et Midori, les chevaliers gardiens de la princesse en avaient d'ailleurs le titre.

Le jeune chevalier évalua un instant la motivation de sa princesse. La jeune fille pouvait malgré son air innocent et souriant être plus têtue qu'une mule. A bien y repenser autant qu'elle reste avec elle en sécurité à Garderobe que seule sur les routes. Avec un soupir défaitiste, elle abdiqua.

« Mais on emmène Midori avec nous !

-Quoi ?!

-Avec elle je serais plus rassurée. Et puis, je pense qu'elle sera la seule à pouvoir vous faire entrer à Garderobe vu votre niveau.

-Je connais les bases pour me défendre, bouda la princesse.

-Oui, oui.

-Et puis mère m'a dit que j'avais un ange gardien pour me protéger ! »

La jeune fille rousse devait en convenir, la princesse avait certainement un ange gardien. Elle avait été témoin de ce phénomène mystérieux. C'était peu après son entrée au service de la princesse. Elle venait tout juste de quitter l'académie, première Perle, la plus douée des élèves. C'est pourquoi l'empereur l'avait choisi pour protéger sa fille. La princesse était une enfant adorable si ce n'est un peu aventurière. Lors d'une sortie à cheval, elle avait été attaquée par des esprits démoniaques sous formes de bêtes mi-hommes mi-animaux. Elle était tombée de cheval mais alors une lumière l'enveloppa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Aucun chevalier n'avait pu réagir à temps trop surpris par l'étrange phénomène alors que les bêtes avaient chargé sur la jeune fille. Soudain, un tourbillon étrange l'enveloppa, puis une silhouette apparut dans un écran de fumé. Un loup aussi grand qu'un cheval, transparent comme l'eau pure d'une rivière se trouvait entre elle et les démons. Un grognement du loup et les assaillants prirent peur et s'enfuirent. Aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut, l'animal mystique disparut.

Mai, sans en parler à la princesse, avait entreprit des recherches avec Midori. Ce qu'elle apprit la conforta dans sa théorie. Cet animal mystique devait avoir un lien avec Duran, mi-dieu, mi-démon loup dont le nom était vénéré et craint dans de nombreux royaumes.

La jeune princesse était contente d'elle. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Mai Tokiha et Midori Sugiura, ses deux plus fidèles chevaliers de l'accompagner vers l'aventure que promettait d'être Garderobe. La princesse avait toujours eut l'apparence d'une jeune fille aux manières irréprochables, calme et totalement parfaite mais seule ses parents, son oncle et ses gardiens connaissaient son vrai caractère ; aventurière, un tantinet rebelle et têtue tout en étant douce et fragile.

Et ainsi, dans le plus secret, le trio quitta le palais. Mais dans la bibliothèque, le grand chambellan discutait avec les souverains de Fuuka. Lui connaissait déjà le destin de la princesse et les conséquences de cette fuite.

« Ranmaru, est-elle réellement en sécurité ?

-Elle le sera. Tokiha et Sugiura seront là pour la protéger. Et puis son destin est de séjourner à Garderobe pendant un temps.

-J'espère que tu as raison Ranmaru. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour mon unique enfant. »

Le grand Chambellan sourit énigmatiquement. Lui savait que le temps était venu pour que leurs destins s'entrecroisent et deviennent uniques. De cette fuite dépendra l'avenir de l'empire de Fuuka.

Le voyage vers Garderobe n'était pas de tout repos. D'après Mai, il leur faudrait bien une quinzaine de jours avant d'arriver en vue des tours de la prestigieuse école. Elles devraient traverser des montagnes, des forêts et des torrents mais rien ne semblait pouvoir entraver le voyage de la princesse. Elles étaient à mi-chemin lorsqu'elles eurent pour la première fois de sérieux problèmes. Il s'agissait en l'occurrence d'une horde de bandits de grands chemins qui n'avaient pu ignorer le trio de belles demoiselles traversant leur territoire. Bien décidées à protéger leur princesse, les deux chevaliers avaient sortis leur épée. Si elles étaient fortes et courageuses, eux avaient le nombre pour eux. Aux bouts de plusieurs minutes de luttes acharnées sans moyen de s'enfuir, elles étaient prêtes à se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille, se sacrifiant pour leur princesse quand un sifflement se fit entendre. Des grognements leur firent rapidement comprendre qu'ils étaient entourés d'une horde de loups. Un loup s'avança vers le groupe de bandits. Il montra les crocs, semblant attendre que l'un d'eux bouge pour leur sauter dessus. Puis soudain, l'un des bandits tomba à terre, inconscient. Puis un autre cria de douleur, d'autres tentèrent de se protéger le mieux possible de projectiles rocailleux qui les prenaient pour cible sans ordre précis.

« Qui va là ?!!

-Yep ! encore des bandits incapables, s'exclama soudain une voix féminine.

-Qui est là ?! »

Pas un bruit à part celui du vent. Mai et Midori s'étaient retranchée auprès de la princesse pour mieux la défendre contre ce nouvel ennemi quoi que cette inconnue semblait vouloir les aider ou les détrousser comme ces bandits.

Soudain, des feuillages apparut une silhouette. C'était une jeune fille, une adolescente comme l'appellerait Midori, aux longs cheveux bleus nuit. Elle avait un regard d'un vert émeraude intense mais aussi froid que de la glace. elle était vêtue d'habits étranges, un pantalon noir, des bottes en cuir de la même couleur. Une cape recouvrait le reste de son corps. Ce n'était sûrement pas le genre d'habits dont raffolaient les jeunes filles de son âge à la capitale et sûrement pas à la cour.

Soudain l'un des hommes brandit un poignard. Mai lui cria un avertissement, la princesse détourna le regard. La jeune fille, elle, eut un fin sourire, un sourire froid. Elle n'attendait que ce geste. Un appel, un cri.

« Duran ! »

Et le loup bondit sur l'homme. En un éclair le bandit était à terre, tenant son bras ensanglanté.

**

A/N : enfin voici le second chapitre.

Merci encore pour vos reviews et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, voilà... j'étais bien inspirée sur le coup alors j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre le plus tôt possible.

**

3. Etrange trio.

Lentement, sous le regard horrifié du groupe, le loup retourna vers la jeune fille en lançant des regards meurtriers à ceux qui auraient eu la mauvaise idée de lever la main sur sa maîtresse.

« Je vous laisse une chance de rester en vie. Laisser vos bourses et tirez-vous !

-Tu oses nous voler ?!

-Voler des voleurs n'est plus du vol.

-Natsukiiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'ai faim !!!!!! hurla soudain une voix féminine résonnant dans toute la forêt.

-Argg… la voilà encore affamée ! Hep ! laissez vos vivres aussi !

-T'es malade ! hurla l'un des hommes.

-Oh! Duran, je crois que lui aussi veut faire joujou avec toi, sourit-elle machiavéliquement en caressant la tête du loup. Va faire mumuse… »

Elle n'avait pas encore finit sa phrase que les sacs d'or et de vivres furent empilés sur le sol avant que les bandits ne ramassent les blessés et s'enfuissent. Avec un sourire ironique elle les regarda partirent en courant.

« Hé bien, je crois que tes compagnons de jeux sont partis Duran. »

Le loup lança un hurlement avant de venir se frotter à elle. les autres loups se dispersèrent rapidement à l'ordre de leur meneur.

« Ano…Merci.

-Hum ? vous êtes encore là vous ?

-Tu es qui au juste, demanda Midori. Comment une gamine comme toi a pu les faire fuir ?

-Une gamine ?! J'suis plus une gamine ! et puis je vous ai sauvé !

-Nourriture !! hurla soudain la même voix féminine qu'avant. J'ai faim !! »

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs sauta d'un des arbres et atterri juste devant la montagne de vivres. Elle commença à dévorer tout ce qu'elle trouvait jusqu'à ce que le loup vienne récupérer un des sacs. La jeune fille réagit au quart de tour et se hérissa comme un chat prêt à attaquer. Le loup loin d'avoir peur grogna en retour. Chacun attrapa un côté du sac et tira.

La princesse et ses gardiens regardèrent la scène incrédules. Mais d'où sortaient cette gamine qui se battait sans peur contre ce loup pour un sac de nourriture.

« Suffit ! ordonna soudain la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres. Duran, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Et Mikoto, ce seront nos provisions pour le reste du voyage alors calme toi !!

-Mais j'ai faim !!

-Tu as mangé il y a juste une heure !

-Mais la cuisine de Natsuki n'est pas bonne !!

-Quoi ?! Je te nourris et tu trouves encore à redire ?! ingrate !!

-J'ai faim !!! hurla-t-elle.

-Ano…intervint soudain Mai. On va dîner, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? ce sera en remerciement pour votre aide.

-Mais t'es folle ?! t'as vu comme elle bouffe cette gamine ?!! chuchota Midori.

-Tu sais cuisiner ? questionna Natsuki.

-C'est mon passe-temps favori, sourit Mai.

-OK. T'as qu'à piocher dans ça pour faire la bouffe, dit-elle en désignant les sacs.

-Non, c'est à moi !! cria Mikoto en serrant autant de sacs que possible dans ses bras.

-Baka ! elle va te faire à manger avec !!

-C'est vrai ?! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Merci, merci ! s'écria-t-elle en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Pense qu'à la bouffe cette gamine ! »

Le groupe alla s'installer dans un coin un peu à l'écart de la route. Le soleil commençait déjà à disparaître derrière les cimes des arbres. Midori décida alors qu'elles feraient mieux de s'installer pour la nuit. Mai s'occupait du dîner alors que Midori préparait la tente.

« Dis Natsuki, on reste ici aussi ? demanda Mikoto en regardant avec des yeux affamés la préparation de Mai.

-Va bien falloir. Mikoto, arrête de baver !

-My, my, il semblerait que l'on s'amuse bien par ici. »

La voix venait de derrière Shizuru. La jeune fille se retourna rapidement mais déjà Mai et Midori étaient là pour la protéger. Une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts sortit de l'ombre. Sa tenue était plus que provocante avec un simple bustier noir et un pantalon en cuir noir. Elle arborait un sourire séducteur et ses gestes étaient précis. Elle posa ses yeux sur Midori puis sur Mai, appréciant les rondeurs de la poitrine de celle-ci en s'humectant les lèvres avant de jeter son dévolu sur Shizuru.

« Oh mais que vois-je là ? une perle parmi les perles. Une déesse tout à fait à mon goût, dit-elle en s'approchant, disparaissant juste devant Midori pour réapparaître devant la princesse.

-Comment… ?! s'exclamèrent Mai et Midori.

-Parfaite à croquer, sourit-elle en caressant la joue de la princesse.

-Ne me touchez pas ! »

Son sourire s'agrandit à l'ordre de la jeune fille. Le jeu s'annonçait amusant. Soudain, elle releva la main, attrapant juste à temps un projectile qui visait sa tête. Elle regarda le caillou dans sa main et poussa un soupir d'exaspération

« Toujours à faire mumuse avec tes cailloux ?

-Oi, t'es en retard, répondit simplement Natsuki.

-Tu devrais ranger ton stupide lance-pierre.

-Et bien au moins, mon stupide lance-pierre nous a rapporté notre dîner et un cuistot.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouaip ! s'exclama Mikoto en sautant près de Mai. La cuisine de Mai sent super bon ! »

Nao passa la soirée à lancer des regards incendiaires à Shizuru mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas du tout comprendre le sens des tentatives de séductions de la jeune fille rousse ou peut-être n'était-elle tout simplement pas intéressée. Finalement, elle abrégea la séance de séduction et lança la conversation sur un autre sujet.

« Ah la la, je crois bien que c'est la fin de tout si les hommes n'ont plus rien d'intéressant dans leur pantalon, sourit-elle ravie des visages cramoisis devant elle. Oh que d'idées perverses passent dans vos esprits. Je parlais de leur argent, sourit-elle.

-Tu aurais dû rester avec nous, sourit Mikoto. Natsuki a trouvé pleins d'argent.

-Je vois ça, et comment notre petite lady s'y est-elle prise ?

-Facile, trouve les voleurs que tu peux voler.

-Et je suppose qu'ils ont fui devant ton lance-pierre et ton toutou ! A moins que ce ne soit devant ces trois chevaliers tout à fait charmantes.

-Deux chevaliers, rectifia Natsuki. Parce que celle là n'est franchement pas à la hauteur, dit-elle en pointant Shizuru.

-Ikezu !! Je sais aussi me défendre !!

-Mais bien sûr et Duran est un chaton.

-Je sais les bases. Je ne suis pas encore chevalier mais je le deviendrai.

-Désolée de dire ça mais t'as l'air d'une pauvre princesse sortie tout droit de son palais sans rien connaître à la vie et à la guerre.

-Je deviendrai chevalier ! cria-t-elle avec détermination, des larmes de colère aux yeux.

-Vraiment ?

-Dans un an, je serai chevalier !

-Ok, alors si tu es si sûre de toi, on parie ? on se retrouve dans un an et si tu n'es pas chevalier alors…

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu seras à mon service pendant un an.

-J'accepte ! Et QUAND je serai chevalier, tu feras tout ce que je t'ordonnerai de faire pendant un an.

-Vous êtes témoins. »

Trop tard… Mai et Midori se regardèrent en soupirant. A présent, elles devaient totalement s'investir dans l'apprentissage de la princesse. Comment en un an, comptait-elle devenir un chevalier alors qu'elle savait à peine tenir une épée. Il était impensable de laisser leur future souveraine jouer les servantes pendant une année entière.

Le lendemain, les deux groupes se divisèrent partant dans des directions opposées espérant ne jamais se revoir avant l'année suivante pour la fin du pari.

Cependant lorsqu'on dit que le destin est parfois bien farceur, rien n'est plus vrai qu'à cet instant là.

Le trio mené par Shizuru avait fini par arriver à Garderobe. Grâce à Midori et Mai, toutes deux anciennes élèves à l'académie, elles purent rapidement rencontrer la directrice, Miss Maria. Avec quelques réticences, celle-ci accepta la princesse à l'académie en tant que Coral, soit une élève en première année. Même si à la fin de l'année, après un premier examen, elle devenait chevalier, elle ne pouvait quitter l'académie en tant que chevalier reconnu qu'à la fin de leur dernière année d'études. Miss Maria fut ravie que ces deux anciennes élèves acceptent de donner des cours pendant le séjour de Shizuru.

Après l'entretien, le trio fit un tour de l'académie avant qu'elles ne rejoignent la chambre de la princesse. Partager sa chambre n'était pas coutume pour elle mais pour pouvoir rester, elle était prête à tout. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre sa camarade de chambre.

**

A suivre...

A/N : j'espère que vous allez aimer ce qui suit.

merci encore pour les reviews et continuez à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, ça me motive à l'avancer le plus rapidement possible.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Début difficile.

-

Elles s'observèrent pendant un long moment avant que d'un accord tacite, elles ne se ruèrent hors de la chambre pour se rendre chez la directrice. Elles furent accueillies par un regard froid et une voix agacée.

« Je ne peux pas loger dans la même chambre qu'elle ! S'exclama Natsuki.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-parce que…

-Vous êtes ici à Garderobe. Je décide de l'affection des chambres. Vous devrez apprendre à vous entendre, c'est tout. Si vous n'êtes pas contentes, la porte est grande ouverte ! »

La discussion avait été brève. Pas de changement possible pour les deux jeunes filles ; elles devaient cohabiter.

De retour dans leur chambre, Natsuki commença à ré-empaqueter ses affaires. Pour elle, il était clair qu'elle refusait de partager sa chambre avec Shizuru.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Questionna Nao en arrivant avec Mikoto et les deux chevaliers de la princesse.

-Je me tire d'ici ! Je ne vais pas passer deux ans coincée ici avec elle ! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant la jeune fille brune du doigt.

-Je crois que tu oublies un détail, ma petite lady.

-Et quoi donc ?!

-Ton père !

-Il comprendra, dit-elle avec peu d'assurance.

-Vraiment ? Miss, je ne voudrai pas être à ta place quand tu rentreras pour lui expliquer que tu as quitté Garderobe parce que ta compagne de chambre ne correspondait pas à tes goûts. »

La jeune fille réfléchit un long moment. Elle avait promis à ses parents de devenir une otome. Elle avait toujours eu un côté rebelle mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à refuser ça à sa mère.

Elle poussa un soupir et jeta son sac au pied du lit.

« Gentille fille, sourit Nao.

-La ferme Nao !! »

La première journée de cohabitation s'avérait difficile pour les deux jeunes filles qui ne pouvaient s'entendre sur aucun point. Il suffisait que l'une dise blanc pour que l'autre réplique noir. Nao s'amusait de toute évidence devant les disputes incessantes alors que Mai et Midori tentaient de raisonner leur princesse. Celle-ci perdait étonnement rapidement son calme face à sa colocataire. Peut-être était-ce dû à leur pari ou tout simplement à l'attitude de Natsuki, le fait était qu'elle laissait volontiers éclater ses sentiments alors qu'elle était synonyme de calme et de grâce lorsqu'elle était au château.

L'apogée de leur agonie ne devait arriver que le lendemain lorsqu'elles durent se rendre en classe. Elles étaient dans la même classes assises l'une à côté de l'autre.

Shizuru avait toujours attiré les regards émerveillés par sa beauté et les élèves de Garderobe n'étaient pas exempts de ce phénomène d'adoration. En un rien de temps, elle était devenue l'idole des plus jeunes. Natsuki aussi attirait les regards mais elle savait repousser tous ceux qui osaient l'approcher.

Les premiers jours de cours étaient des cours théoriques, des cours d'histoire et d'étiquette, ce qui avait le don de mettre l'adolescente aux yeux émeraude sur les nerfs. Elle détestait tout ce qui avait attrait à la politique et à l'étiquette. Elle était plus du genre à foncer dans le tas sans subtilités dans ses propos ou manières. Au contraire, Shizuru était la perle des princesses, maîtrisant parfaitement les us et coutumes de la court.

D'un autre côté, quand les cours pratiques en combat commencèrent, elle se retrouva rapidement dépassée. Elle était déterminée mais elle enrageait de voir que sa camarade arrivait si facilement à accomplir ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas.

« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à progresser ! S'exclama-t-elle un jour face à ses deux chevaliers.

-Princesse, devenir otome est difficile. Vous n'y étiez pas destinée…

-Je deviendrai otome. J'ai vécu à l'abri de tout jusqu'à présent. Maintenant que j'ai enfin un but, je ne me laisserai pas décourager par les moqueries de cette fille ! Si elle peut le faire alors je le pourrais aussi. Je ferais dix fois, cent fois plus d'efforts que les autres s'il le faut mais je deviendrai chevalier otome !! »

C'était sa résolution et elle s'y tint. Elle s'entraînait plus que les autres, lorsque ses camarades repartaient se reposer après l'entraînement, elle continuait les exercices, les répétant des dizaines de fois plus que les autres. Elle rattrapait son retard sur les corals mais elle se trouvait toujours derrière Natsuki. Celle-ci se moquait assez souvent d'elle lors de leurs affrontements en combat réel.

Un soir, après être restée jusqu'à la nuit tombée à s'entraîner, Shizuru finit par s'effondrer. Elle qui avait toujours vécu dans le confort, n'ayant qu'à exprimer son souhait pour qu'il se réalise n'avait jamais autant poussé son corps jusqu'à ses dernières limites. Elle était tout simplement à bout. Elle s'était résolue à passer la nuit là, sur le terrain d'entraînement, trop épuisée pour tenter de rejoindre sa chambre.

Elle avait presque sombré dans l'inconscience quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Une ombre se trouvait au-dessus d'elle. La personne se baissa avant de la soulever dans ses bras.

-Baka !

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il lui semblait que c'était une voix familière. Ce devait être Midori qui était venue la chercher après avoir remarqué son absence au dîner. La jeune princesse se cala plus confortablement dans les bras de celle qui la portait et sombra dans le sommeil.

L'inconnue la ramena jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Elle lui enleva ses protections et ses habits poussiéreux avant de lui faire enfiler une chemise de nuit. Elle la recouvrit ensuite de la couverture et après un dernier regard, elle sortit de la chambre.

Tard ce soir là, après une escapade hors de l'académie, Nao rentrait au dortoir le plus discrètement possible lorsqu'elle sentit une aura familière. Elle se dirigea vers le petit bois et vit sa camarade installée sur l'une des branches d'un énorme arbre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dehors à cette heure-ci ?

-Je peux te poser la même question Nao. Où es-tu allée traîner ?

-Ne sois pas si rabat-joie, Natsuki. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-A quoi est-ce que je sers ici ? Je serais mieux sur un champ de bataille en train de repousser les ennemis de ce royaume plutôt que dans cette école.

-Ah, si seulement tu avais pu prouver à tes parents que tu n'étais pas qu'une arme de combat sans sentiment…

-La ferme !

-Ecoute, on est toutes les trois dans la même galère. On est là pour te protéger jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes que botter les fesses de tous ceux qui croisent ton chemin n'est pas une forme de socialisation. Cette école est parfaite pour ça. N'oublie pas qu'un jour tu devras vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre à tes côtés.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux sombres soupira bruyamment. Comment pourrait-elle l'oublier ?! Sa vie avait été décidée avant même qu'elle ne comprenne l'étendue de ses actes. Tout ce qu'elle savait à présent était qu'il existait sur cette Terre, dans ce royaume, un être qui lui était destiné, qu'elle devait protéger toute sa vie. Malheureusement, tous ses souvenirs étaient si flous. Une chose était certaine, elle l'avait déjà rencontrée. Parfois, dans ses rêves, une sensation, un son lui ravivait quelques bribes de souvenirs. Pourtant fugaces images redevenaient floues dès que la réalité la rattrapait. Elle voulait tellement se souvenir. Cependant, un jour, elle savait qu'elle rencontrerait cette personne qui habitait son cœur et là, elle se souviendrait de tout. De leur première rencontre, des premiers sentiments qui l'ont habitée à la vue de l'élu de son cœur.

Natsuki avait toujours été très solitaire. Elle laissait peu de personne approcher son cœur depuis l'enfance. Pourtant, elle avait laissé un inconnu s'immiscer au plus profond de son être.

« Oi ! Arrêtes de rêvasser, il est temps de rentrer au dortoir.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, incroyable ! »

Natsuki rentra dans sa chambre. Shizuru était profondément endormie. Elle prit quelques instant pour détailler sa camarade. Oui, elle avait tout l'air d'une fille de riches capricieuse qui ne connaissait rien à la vie lors de leur première rencontre, mais au fil des jours, Natsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Malgré son inexpérience, elle faisait de son mieux et c'était ce que l'adolescente respectait le plus bien qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle. Natsuki en avait vu des gens dans sa courte vie mais des personnes comme Shizuru c'était bien la première fois. Elle était devenue curieuse. Cette frêle jeune fille était un mystère, elle captivait l'attention et savait l'exploiter sans mauvaise intention, du moins pour l'instant. Elle était intelligente mais parfois si naïve. Elle était l'opposé de Natsuki. Celle-ci détestait être le centre d'attention, elle préférait la solitude. Elle était intelligente, elle le savait mais elle était surtout excellent stratège. Son innocence, elle l'avait perdue il y a longtemps sur le premier champ de bataille où elle avait ôté la vie pour protéger ses camarades. Garderobe n'était pas là pour lui inculquer les préceptes de la guerre et du combat, comme disait Nao, ce n'était qu'une étape pour la sociabiliser. Il faut dire que ses parents étaient plus que désespérés après l'avoir vu menacer et presque tuer un jeune chevalier qui lui avait demandé une danse lors d'une petite réception.

**

A suivre...

AN : enfin la suite des aventures de Natsuki et Shizuru. Merci énormément pour les reviews, je les adore, bonnes ou mauvaises, au moins je sais que des lecteurs ont pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. j'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant.

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour le retard de la suite de cette fic.

je jongle en ce moment entre cette fic et une fic en anglais alors je risque de prendre un peu de temps mais pas d'inquiétude, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Princesse de mon cœur**

**Auteur : Adreams**

**Disclaimer : ne possède pas Mai Hime ni ses personnages.**

5. Interlude

L'équipage était simple pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Les longues et somptueuses escortes n'étaient plus ce qu'il y avait de plus sûr par les temps actuels. La calèche était accompagnée de deux simples chevaliers sans armures. Le voyage aurait été totalement tranquille si le groupe n'avait pas croisé un groupe de brigands qui détroussaient justement l'équipage d'un riche marchand d'après les malles de marchandises. Pas de chance, les brigands décidèrent qu'un bonus n'était pas à négliger. Tandis que le marchand et ses hommes s'enfuyaient en laissant leurs marchandises, les brigands s'attaquèrent au groupe. Ils se débarrassèrent des deux chevaliers et se retrouvèrent rapidement face au passager de la calèche une jeune fille brune apeurée.

Elle fut tirée hors du véhicule et immédiatement entouré de la demi-douzaine d'hommes armés. Certains la dévisagèrent avec des visages lubriques qui en disaient long sur leurs intentions.

Soudain, un cri les figea. Une silhouette imposante sur un cheval se dessina à contre jour.

-Au sabotage ! Rugit l'inconnue en éperonnant sa monture.

-au sabotage ? Questionna un autre chevalier en retrait à un troisième.

-je suppose qu'elle veut dire à l'abordage, répondit la brune.

-Elle n'a jamais servi sur un navire de guerre que je sache, répliqua l'autre.

-que veux-tu ma douce, nous parlons d'Haruka, répondit-elle en soupirant.

L'inconnue s'élança vers les brigands en faisant tournoyer son épée. Ceux qui ne s'étaient pas enfuis devant cette tornade incontrôlable furent balayés.

-Et que je ne vous y prenne plus à malmener les voyageurs !

La jeune femme blonde descendit de cheval et se dirigea vers la jeune fille en détresse. Elle était brusque dans ses gestes, pas du tout l'image du chevalier galant même si ses intentions étaient nobles, c'est pourquoi les deux autres jeunes femmes la rejoignirent rapidement pour éviter les cris d'effroi de la pauvre victime.

-Hé! Vous allez…bien ?

La fin de sa phrase n'était que murmure. Elle était brusquement tétanisée. Il avait suffit d'un regard…des yeux inondés de larmes, un visage aux traits fins… sa main était restée en suspens.

-Haruka-chan ! Appela la jeune femme aux courts cheveux ébène. Ferme la bouche, tu baves, se moqua-t-elle.

-La ferme Chie !

La blonde était rouge mais ses camarades ne pouvaient dire si c'était de confusion, de gêne ou de colère. Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de la pauvre victime et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, elle crie beaucoup mais elle ne mord pas.

-Merci, souffla la jeune fille brune en se relevant. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans vous.

-c'est un plaisir que d'accourir à la rescousse d'une si magnifique jeune demoiselle, déclara Chie avec un sourire charmeur avant de déposer un baiser sur la main de la jeune fille.

-Chie ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson ses deux camarades.

-c'est mon nom, sourit-elle en se retournant vers elles. Voici mes compagnes de voyages et amies de longue date Haruka et Aoi. Nous sommes des chevaliers de Fuuka.

-Enchantée, mon nom est Yukino Chrysant…

-Yukino Chrysant, la fille du Grand duc Chrysant ? S'étonna Aoi. Vous êtes la nièce de l'empereur.

-C'est exact.

-Nos respects, votre altesse, saluèrent formellement les trois chevaliers en s'inclinant.

-Non, ne soyez pas si formelles. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

-puis-je me permettre une question ? Que faîtes-vous seule sur les routes ?

-Je me rendais à Garderobe pour y retrouver une amie.

-Vraiment ? Quelle coïncidence, sourit Chie. Nous y allons également. Accepteriez-vous notre compagnie pendant votre voyage ?

-Ce serait plus sûr votre altesse.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'en serai ravie.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus nuit s'enfuyait rapidement. Elle se faufilait avec aisance entre les arbres et buissons de la forêt entourant Garderobe. Elle ne prenait pas le temps de réfléchir ou de simplement respirer. Elle devait fuir à tout prix. Soudain, un bruit sur sa gauche la fit partir en sens inverse mais c'était déjà trop tard. Une ombre passa au-dessus d'elle et bientôt elle fut projetée à terre, à la merci de son assaillant. Elle releva des yeux suppliants vers celle qui la clouait au sol, espérant susciter ne serait-ce qu'une once de compassion à son égard. Mais rien, pas de pitié, pas de compassion.

Son agresseur se releva et la tira par le col de son uniforme et la ramena vers le bâtiment d'entraînement. La jeune fille supplia, gémit, cria mais son bourreau n'avait cure de ses suppliques, elle fut traînée jusqu'à une énorme salle où elle fut jetée sans ménagement au pied de la princesse.

Son bourreau sautilla alors gaiement vers la fille aux cheveux rouges qui regardait la scène avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

-Voilà, Nao !

-Ok, maintenant tu peux aller chercher ton repas que la cuisinière a gardé pour toi de ma part.

-Hai ! S'écria joyeusement Mikoto.

-Traîtresse, grogna Natsuki en se relevant. Vendue pour un bol de ramen !

-Arrêtes de grogner, tu fais attendre tout le monde, répliqua sa compagne.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer, annonça le professeur. Mesdemoiselles, saluez votre partenaire.

Natsuki grogna. C'était le cours qui l'horripilait le plus. Le cours de danse. Pour son plus grand malheur, le tirage au sort lui désignait toujours la même partenaire, c'est à dire sa pire ennemie, Shizuru. Comment elles faisaient toutes les deux pour se retrouver dans ce genre de situation était un mystère mais ce qui intriguait le plus Nao était qu'elles ne s'étaient pas encore entretuées depuis le temps, au contraire, elles étaient plus ou moins en harmonie.

Pendant ce temps là, dans le bureau de miss maria, une réunion avait lieu avec les plus puissantes Otome de l'académie. La situation devenait grave, une horde de bandits semait le désordre dans les terres de l'Est. Un groupe d'Otome devait se rendre sur place pour les arrêter.

-je propose que nous emmenions Kuga, suggéra l'une des Otome.

-Elle n'est que Corail.

-Mais elle a déjà la puissance et la maturité d'une Otome.

-Dans ce cas Fujino est tout aussi capable de nous accompagner, répliqua une autre.

-Du calme, ordonna miss Maria. Rena, qu'en penses-tu ?

-ce sont nos deux meilleurs éléments. Je serai d'avis de les emmener. De plus, elles attireront moins l'attention.

-Très bien, Elliot, Rena, je vous les confie.

Rena Sayers et Elliot Chandler étaient deux des plus puissantes Otome de l'Académie et sans doute du royaume. Elles étaient physiquement totalement l'opposé l'une de l'autre. La première était grande aux longs cheveux sombres, élégante dans tous ses faits et gestes. La seconde était plus petite aux courts cheveux blonds énergique et fonceuse.

En quittant la salle, Rena remarqua le regard sérieux de sa compagne. Il était inhabituel de la part de la blonde de montrer si peu d'entrain même s'il s'agissait d'une mission importante.

-Quelque chose te tracasse Elliot ?

-Je dois t'avouer que oui. Kuga et Fujino.

-Un problème avec elles ?

-Je me demandais juste… est-ce vraiment judicieux de les emmener ?

-Ce sont nos meilleurs éléments. Même parmi les Perles, peu peuvent se comparer à elles. Kuga est une combattante née et Fujino a l'esprit et la volonté des plus grands chevaliers.

-C'est vrai mais toutes les deux ensembles… elles se haïssent. Il n'y pas un seul moment ou elles semblent se supporter. J'ai peur qu'elles attirent trop l'attention sur nous et puis est-ce qu'elles pourront travailler en équipe ?

-Ne t'en fais pas tant Elliot, sourit Rena avec confiance. Natsuki Kuga fera ce qu'il faut pour que cette mission réussisse.

Toujours sceptique, Elliot suivit toutefois sa compagne jusqu'à la salle de cours où devait se trouver les deux Corail.

Le sourire énigmatique et la confiance de Rena lui faisaient penser que sa compagne en savait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le dire au sujet de la princesse de glace comme l'appelait certaines Corail. Cependant lorsque les deux chevaliers arrivèrent à la salle de danse, tous ses espoirs d'un voyage tranquille s'envolèrent.

Là, au beau milieu de la salle, Natsuki et Shizuru se lançaient des « mots doux » à la figure, le professeur au milieu pour les calmer et Nao morte de rire dans un coin de la salle.

A suivre...

...

AN : Me revoilà enfin après une longue absence. Ce n'est qu'un petit chapitre mais je compte bien en poster d'autres prochainement si mon nouvel ordinateur me le permet. (l'ancien ayant rendu l'âme en début d'année avec tout son contenu.)

Reviews please?


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Princesse de mon cœur**

**Auteur : Adreams**

**Disclaimer : ne possède pas Mai Hime ni ses personnages.**

6. Le début du voyage

La jeune princesse rougit face aux gestes du jeune homme face à elle. Comme tout gentilhomme qui se doit, il l'avait salué d'un baisemain et n'avait de cesse depuis de complimenter la jeune Otome. Derrière eux, une Natsuki passablement irritée les foudroyait du regard.

-Hey ! Vous avez fini de vous faire les yeux doux ! Je vous signale qu'on doit encore trouver un endroit pour monter le camp !

Shizuru lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de se retourner en souriant vers le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène devant elle. Il était séduisant, courtois, élégant… il y avait tant de qualificatifs pour le désigner qu'elle pourrait y passer la journée entière. Son nom était Reito Kanzaki, premier fils d'une des plus prestigieuses familles de marchand de la capitale. Il rejoignait les grandes villes portuaires de l'est du royaume avec ses hommes quand il croisa le chemin des deux jeunes filles.

...

Quelques heures plus tôt

Elliot soupira pour la énième fois. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Non seulement ses craintes étaient fondées mais en plus, sa compagne de voyage ne faisait absolument rien pour détendre l'atmosphère entre les deux corail. Il semblait même qu'elle trouve leurs querelles distrayantes et très intéressantes. Deux groupes d'Otome avaient été formés et il avait fallu qu'elle se retrouve avec les apprenties Otome dans son groupe avec Rena. Oh joie !

Sentant le mal de tête se profiler à l'horizon, la jeune femme blonde grogna avant de proposer à ses camarades une halte. Ayant longé la rivière depuis près d'une heure, c'est tout naturellement près de celle-ci que le campement provisoire se fit.

Natsuki lança son petit ballot sur le sol et alla remplir les gourdes tandis que ses trois compagnes, et plus particulièrement Shizuru, déchargèrent leur monture de lourds sacs de voyage qu'elles avaient emportés. L'apprentie chevalier aux yeux émeraudes avait toujours voyagé léger et elle ne comprenait pas comment les trois autres pouvaient avoir autant de bagages.

-La nuit va tomber dans peu de temps. Je propose que nous restions ici jusqu'à demain.

-Elliot a raison. Rien ne sert de reprendre la route ce soir.

Natsuki n'était pas du même avis que ses deux ainées mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'était encore que Corail, jamais elles ne l'auraient écoutée. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas important. Elle avait l'habitude de se déplacer dans l'obscurité mais ses compagnes n'avaient sans doute pas autant d'expérience. Il était surtout dangereux pour Shizuru de s'aventurer à l'aveuglette dans ses bois inconnus et surtout hostiles.

Malheureusement durant la nuit, elles furent attaquées. Les assaillants étaient nombreux et puissants. Malgré l'expérience et la puissance des Otome, elles furent dépassées. Rena ordonna le repli et chacune prit une direction différente. Elles savaient toutes qu'en cas de séparation, elles devaient se retrouver à Zipang la ville la plus proche afin de contacter les renforts.

Cependant Natsuki comprit rapidement que Shizuru ne pourrait pas semer ses poursuivants. En un instant son instinct avait pris le dessus et elle rejoignit Shizuru. Prenant à revers les guerriers aux trousses de sa compagne, elle les retint assez pour que Shizuru prenne de l'avance. Celle-ci ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas l'action de la jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes et continua sa fuite, s'engouffrant dans l'épaisse forêt.

Libre de ses mouvements quand elle vit Shizuru au loin, Natsuki s'arrêta et fit face à ces agresseurs, sept hommes puissamment armés dont deux maitrisant la magie. Un fin sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle allait pouvoir se battre sans retenu. Elle relaxa son corps et commença sa danse mortelle. Avec légèreté, elle glissa entre les assaillants, leur assénant des coups rapides et précis. Combinant les attaques des Otome à ses propres techniques de combat, elle leur présenta une des plus dangereuses chorégraphies qu'elle avait composées.

Evitant les sorts à son encontre, elle contre-attaqua avec sa propre magie créant une étrange aura bleuté autour de son corps.

Quand tous les hommes furent à terre, elle les examina rapidement et découvrit des insignes sur leurs habits. Elle en arracha un et le cacha dans sa tunique. C'était un début pour son enquête. Peut-être ces hommes faisaient-ils partie des bandits qui terrorisaient la région.

Sans un regard pour les corps jonchant le sol, elle partit à la poursuite de Shizuru. Tout pouvait lui arriver dans cette forêt hostile.

Peu de temps après, à peine l'avait-elle rejoint que deux hommes les attaquèrent mais alors qu'elles se défendaient, un groupe de chevaliers passa par là et les secoururent. A la tête de la troupe se trouvait Reito. Et depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, Reito faisait la cour à Shizuru et celle-ci ne pouvait que sourire en rougissant.

...

Présent

Les hommes de Reito trouvèrent une clairière et commencèrent à installer les tentes. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus nuits les regarda incrédule. Bravo pour la discrétion ! Le campement était imposant, trop exubérant d'après elle. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient voyager ainsi. Elle avait toujours appris à se déplacer avec le minimum, couchant à même le sol avec pour seul abri au dessus de sa tête les branches des arbres qui pouvaient la camoufler ou si elle avait de la chance, les parois en pierre d'une quelconque caverne.

Elle secoua la tête et alla s'installer à l'écart. Qu'il fasse ce qu'ils veulent, elle n'était pas là pour les materner. Elle grogna un peu plus quand elle vit la princesse déambulée entre les tentes avec Reito.

Natsuki ne l'aimait pas, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais la première chose qui apparaissait à son esprit quand elle posait le regard sur lui était l'envie de le frapper. Peut-être était-ce son air arrogant ou son sourire trop mielleux ? En tout cas, il ne lui inspirait pas confiance mais sa compagne semblait totalement sous le charme.

Tout ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait prévu. L'apparition des Otome sur son territoire compliquait la situation. Elles étaient bien à la hauteur de leur réputation. La quinzaine d'hommes qu'elle avait envoyés à leur trousse n'étaient jamais réapparus devant elle. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été livrés aux autorités par les Otome étaient en si piteux états que son second avait finis le travail et les avait achevés avant de revenir à leur base. La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres enrageait. Son plan devait être parfait, depuis son enfance, sa famille organisait cette rébellion pour prendre le pouvoir afin qu'elle puisse s'introduire au palais.

Elle fit appeler son second et se rendit dans une grande salle où se trouvait un trône, son trône.

La nouvelle attaque devait être planifiée au plus vite.

Chie et Aoi étaient totalement abasourdies. Jamais au grand jamais avaient-elles vu leur amie se comporter ainsi. La rude et totalement incompréhensible Haruka se montrait timide, rougissante et maladroite devant leur nouvelle compagne de voyage Yukino. C'était une première. La blonde avait toujours affiché un tempérament volcanique, sautant tête la première sans réfléchir, ne ménageant pas les susceptibilités des gens qui l'entouraient. Combien de fois s'était-elle mise à dos de hauts dignitaires par ses rudes paroles. Plus d'une fois, les deux chevaliers avaient du la bâillonner afin qu'elle ne déclenche une guerre par une parole de trop. Et là, elle osait à peine parler face à la délicate nièce de l'empereur. Ce n'était sûrement pas son rang qui était la cause de ce comportement inhabituel.

-Une idée de ce qui lui arrive ? Questionna Aoi à voix basse.

-Non. Tu crois qu'elle a pris conscience qu'il faut qu'elle réfléchisse avant de parler ?

-Je ne pense pas. Tu as bien entendu ce qu'elle a crié à la serveuse tout à l'heure.

-Oui, tu as raison. Oh mon dieu, elle bégaye !

-Et elle rougit ! En tout cas, Yukino semble tout à fait à l'aise avec elle. Elle lui sourit même.

-Il faut absolument qu'on arrive à Garderobe le plus tôt possible. Je ne veux pas que Haruka change. Elles ne me croiraient jamais si elles ne le voyaient pas de leurs propres yeux.

Aoi leva les yeux au ciel face à l'excitation de sa compagne. Ce voyage devenait de plus en plus étrange.

A suivre...

* * *

AN : Voilà donc la suite de cette histoire que je me jure de ne pas abandonner sans une fin. un petit chapitre pour poser les bases de l'intrigue avec une nouvelle ennemie, de la romance entre plusieurs personnages et un peu d'action et avec de la chance beaucoup d'humeur et un zeste de drame.

Donner votre avis et si vous avez des idées pour la suite n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer. les grandes lignes sont là mais les chapitres ne sont pas encore écrites.

Et encore merci de lire cette fic et pour vos messages. MERCI!


End file.
